La lista
by mergugus
Summary: En una misión, Bellatrix se encuentra en un armario, con un atractivo acompañante y un "interesante" espectáculo.


\- Vigila la puerta.

Fue hasta la mesa donde estaban los documentos. Empezó a rebuscar mientras la bruja miraba nerviosamente el pasillo y al mago.

\- Tiene que estar aquí...

Apartó unas hojas y empezó a leer las que tenía a su derecha. Al no encontrar lo que buscaba empezó a mirar en las estanterías de la habitación. Un pequeño calambre subió por el brazo de la marca. Acababan de entrar en la casa.

\- Maestro

Él no se giró, seguía leyendo los papeles de las cajas perdiendo la paciencia. Ahora Bellatrix podía oír ruidos de personas en la guarida.

\- ¡Maestro!

No apartó la vista de los documentos que se apilaban al rededor de la habitación. Ella se acercó pero la ignoró. Las voces se acercaban y ya no había vuelta atrás. Las órdenes eran encontrar la lista de La Orden del Fénix sin ser detectados, sin sangre. Hasta él tenía que seguir su propio plan. Le agarró del brazo y lo metió dentro de lo que suponía que era un armario, cuando cerraba la puerta detrás de ella tres personas entraron en la sala de mandos.

\- ...No me creo que no sea capaz de terminar con un mortífago, ¡Si lo tenía desprotegido!

\- Se bloquearía, me han dicho que era su mejor amigo en la infancia.

\- Amigo, hermano... ¿Qué más da? Ellos no tardarían ni medio segundo en rebanarnos el cuello.

Su maestro se movió acercándose más a ella, donde ambos podían ver por una ranura la mesa y lo que la rodeaba. Pero al hacerlo una escoba se resbaló detrás suyo, y habría caído contra la puerta de no ser por Bellatrix, que se quedó con un brazo por detrás de su señor en alto agarrando el palo de ésta. En una posición poco cómoda y bastante íntima, siguieron observando la escena.

\- Está bien, está bien le diré a Sirius que hable con él. Es con el que mejor se lleva y el que más le puede ayudar a entrenarse.

Bellatrix se puso rígida ante la mención de su primo. Él señor Tenebroso la miró y la dijo mentalmente "No salgas, seguimos en cubierto hasta que encontremos la lista" "Si maestro" "Recuerda que dos señales por la marca significa que los han descubierto" Bellatrix asintió y volvió su atención a la sala. Tras hablar un rato más, las tres personas se fueron de la habitación. Cuando estaban empezando a salir de su escondite dos personas irrumpieron de repente, Voldemort agarró a Bellatrix y la metió de nuevo en el armario.

Ambos observaron sorprendidos como dos amantes entraban besándose apasionadamente hasta llegar a la mesa. La mujer, no más joven que Bellatrix y no menos hermosa, se soltaba de los brazos de un atractivo mago de pelo oscuro y tez clara. Ésta le sonrió de forma pícara y se sentó en la mesa. El brujo la respondió con otra sonrisa, cerró la puerta con un golpe de su varita y se abalanzó otra vez sobre la maga. Voldemort y Bellatrix se habían quedado paralizados ante aquella escena. Al principio, ella creía que se trataba de su primo, pero el brujo no llegaba a ser tan guapo. Luego intentó adivinar quién podía ser la pelirroja pero ningún nombre le venía a la mente. La situación se volvió aún más incómoda cuando la mujer soltó un gemido y empezó a quitar la camiseta al hombre. Bellatrix miró a su maestro para implorarle que la dejara acabar con aquel espectáculo, pero él parecía muy absorto en los acontecimientos de éste, que cada vez iban a más. Le cogió del brazo para llamar su atención, éste giró su mirada hacia ella sorprendido "Maestro, Deberíamos matarlos" "Nada de llamar la atención Bellatrix, el otro grupo sigue buscando" Bellatrix miró a su maestro con las cejas arrugadas cuando la mujer gimió más fuerte que la anterior vez, devolviendo a ambos a la escena del exterior. La chica tenía el escote desabrochado y la falda del vestido remangada hasta las caderas, el hombre conservaba sus pantalones pero Bellatrix no pudo evitar fijarse en que estaba listo para quitárselos. Sacó la cabeza de entre las piernas de la mujer, que se hallaba tumbada sobre los papeles arqueando la espalda, tras llevarla hasta el orgasmo. Un resoplido de él y ella se incorporó y le besó profundamente mientras le desabrochaba los pantalones. Bellatrix no quería mirar más, sabía que vendría después, se fijó en lo cerca que ella y su maestro estaban, notó el calor que desprendía él y su propio cuerpo, cómo su respiración se había acelerado, pero no. "Imposible" se dijo, "¿Cómo puede estar excitándome esto?" La cara se le coloró más cuando la mujer gritó. Ahora el mago se movía dentro de ella y empezaba a no poder controlar los gemidos. En un momento él le mordió el cuello a ella, provocando que le clavara las uñas. Bellatrix no se pudo controlar y dejó salir una bocanada de aire muy fuerte, su maestro giró su cara para encontrarse con su rostro a unos centímetros. Se miraron durante unos segundos hasta que él la cogió fuertemente de la cabeza y la llevó directamente a sus labios. Bellatrix no perdió el tiempo y se agarró firmemente de su cuello, como le permitía el armario, pegando sus cuerpos al máximo. Apoyó una mano en la pared y bajó la otra hasta la cintura de ella apretándola contra su centro. Al notar bajar su boca hacia su cuello, le clavó las uñas en su espalda y se arqueó para notar su pecho contra el suyo. Se mordió el labio reprimiéndose, al notar como jugaba con su piel sus dientes. Cuando su boca volvió, sabía a excitación y a su propia sangre. Antes de que la pudiera terminar de remangar su vestido un relámpago pasó por su brazo.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

Consiguió susurrar Bellatrix a centímetros de sus labios. Él se apartó un poco, cogió su brazo y esperó.

\- Cuatro llamadas, salen de la casa sin encontrarlo. Vamos.

Con su brazo todavía agarrado, lanzó dos hechizos a la pareja que ya habían terminado y descansaban él encima de ella, ajenos a los dos brujos despeinados que salían del armario.

Tras salir de la casa sin ser vistos por nadie, Voldemort se desapareció con Bellatrix al cuartel.

* * *

\- Inútiles, sois todos unos inútiles ¡Largo! No quiero ver a nadie.

Todos los mortífagos salieron apresuradamente de la habitación excepto Belatrix, que fue la última en llegar a la puerta.

\- Bella, necesito que vengas esta noche a revisar conmigo los planos de las otras dos guaridas donde puede estar la lista.

Ella se giró hacia su señor y le dedicó una sonrisa mejor que la de la pelirroja.

\- Será un placer, maestro.

Él la devolvió la sonrisa.


End file.
